


Long Live the King

by trashycanchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EXTREME KAGEHINA FEELS, Feels, I'm sorry for writing this, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Suga gets really angry, drunk driving tw???, strong feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycanchan/pseuds/trashycanchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"K-Kageyama... I'm... I'm so sorry..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously so sorry for writing this ;_; I felt like I had to write feels, so here you are. Please don't hate me, I cried too x_x  
> Also, thank you guys for all the hits and kudos!! It makes me so happy to see that you enjoy my stories ^-^ Once again, please don't kill me for this...

"K-Kageyama... I'm... I'm so sorry..."

_"All you care about anymore is yourself, and I'm so tired of it! You've changed, you are not the strong person I once_ _knew!"_

"This is all my fault..."

" _Well you know what?! Maybe I changed because you're a damn prick! You're always criticizing me for all my imperfections, and I don't give a shit anymore! I'm done with you!"_

"All... My... Fault..."

Hinata stared down at the slab of rock propped out of the ground. 'Kageyama Tobio,' it read. 'He will be dearly remembered by his unconditional love for both volleyball, and boyfriend Hinata Shouyou'.

A gravestone.

_"I'm fifteen, this is stupid... I'm a fucking idiot." The rain pounded outside the window of Kageyama's father's car, in which the teen sat in the driver's seat. He started the car, taking a few more swigs of alcohol before beginning to pull out of the driveway._

"I never should've fought with you, Tobio! I'm the only one to blame, goddammit..." The redhead angrily wiped the tears that pricked his eyes. He dropped to his knees affront the grave, breaking into sobs. The dark rain clouds loomed overhead, threatening to spill their load.

_Kageyama's eyes slowly began to flood with tears, driving as best as he could out onto a main road. "How much did I drink before this?" He muttered, breathing heavily and trying to focus on the road._

"I'm sorry, I did this to you!" Hinata sobbed consistently, hand reaching forward and gripping the top of the gravestone. "You'd better forgive me, or I'll never be able to live with myself!"

 _The rain was soon falling even harder, distant claps of thunder able to be heard. Kageyama continued to drive, the alcohol that he had consumed eventually starting to take effect. "Shit, shit," he said aloud, on the edge of the seat. Many times he almost lost control of the steering wheel_.

A slow and steady drizzle began, just in rhythm with Hinata's heart beat. Hinata ran over the words 'boyfriend Hinata Shouyou' on Kageyama's grave with shaking fingers, blinking away the flow of tears. "I want you to hold me again, like you always did..." He closed his eyes and put his head down on the rock, silently weeping. "I-Is that too much to ask? Is it too late, Kageyama?!"

_"Am I that much a burden, that even Hinata couldn't stand me anymore?" Kageyama asked himself, angrily tightening his grip on the wheel, tears falling faster. "I see how it is! I'll just... Rid the world of a selfish douche like me!"_

_**Then it happened; the collision.** _............................................................ _"Fifteen year-old Karasuno first year Kageyama Tobio officially announced dead at nine-thirty on September second," the news reporter stated. The Karasuno volleyball team huddled themselves together in the club room, each of them weeping and thinking over their thoughts about their teammate._

_"Why him...?"_

_Hinata looked up at Sugawara, eyes glossy, puffy and red. "S-Suga... The match tomorrow, you'll need to play setter." He wiped his eyes, trying to keep it together so he wouldn't break down crying._

_Suga held his breath, nodding whilst tears spilled from his eyes. "For Kageyama, I'll do it. Even in times of grief, we aren't flightless crows," he croaked._........................................................... Sugawara looked down at the ball in his hands, even more tears failing from his orbs. "I'm sorry, I'll do the best I can..." He gripped the ball tightly, looking up and sniffling. He almost couldn't take it. He turned back to his team, falling down on his knees and looking up at them. "The stress, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Hinata took a few strides forward, taking a deep breath and trying not to cry. "Suga-san, we're all grieving... But we have to get the game back on, the other team it waiting," he whispered.

Sugawara looked up with angry eyes, now moving to his knees. "This isn't about the game. It's about our fallen comrade, and it's... It's... All your fault." He glared at Hinata, gripping the ball tightly again.

Hinata's eyes welled up with tears, biting his lip and cowering back. "I know," he mumbled. He looked up at Suga and released his lip, tears falling. "I know, alright?! I know that it's my fault that Kageyama is dead, I already know it! I've been told that enough already, don't you think? I have feelings too!" He yelled, clenching a fist and throwing it over his heart. "He drank and drove because of me, I pushed him to his limit." Hinata wiped his tears, his breathing now ragged. "And I don't expect you to act like him, I don't want you to. But you need to be the setter, because your team is depending on you."

Suga took a minute to process what the shorter boy was telling him, then he threw the ball down on the ground with a loud smack. "Listen here!" He yelled, taking a few steps forward to stare down at Hinata. "I don't care if you want me to act like him or not, or if my team is depending on me! I'm not forgetting about him, and there is absolutely no way that I can set this ball without having a breakdown!" Suga's eyes widened lightly once he saw that Hinata has grit his teeth, tears falling from both of their eyes.

Hinata had both fists in tight balls, staring up at Sugawara with a hate-filled expression. He unconsciously spoke without thinking.

"Who died to make you King?!"

The entire gym fell silent.


End file.
